and miles to go before I sleep
by JheremyC
Summary: October 9th, 2038. Penny has everything she ever wanted, before she knew what she really needed.TBBT characters belong to Chuck Lorre & Bill Prady. I receive nothing for writing this story other than getting the gremlin off my back
1. Chapter 1

**Special note: I would like to thank TerribleWaitress for the use of Meryl as Penny's Mom's name. After reading it in one of her stories I could never imagine any other name for Meryl. For those interested Meryl means blackbird in several languages. I prefer the Celts version which is bright sea. For those looking for a great read please check out TerribleWaitress's page and prepare to enjoy. As always I own nothing, make no money from this and bow before the genius that is Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and all of the writers, actors and crew that bring the TBBT to life. Thank you.**

**Always**

Penny writhed in the sweet climax that was often called the "little death". "Oh god" she moaned still amazed that after all these years his touch

still drove her crazy. The King of foreplay still reigned supreme bringing her to yet another climax. "Leonard please, please, I, please".

Again her body shuddered and she made that little noise that let him know she was satisfied. She released her grip on his hair

and looked down at that little smirk he always wore after bringing her to orgasm. She rolled over to grab a towel and

frowned as she saw his reflection in the mirror. He was already out of the bed and was getting dressed.

"Leonard please don't leave" she said trying to keep the pleading out of her voice.

He looked at her, his eyes strangely cold. "You promised never to call me again Penny. You did not keep your word".

"But I needed you" then a little angrier " why can't you stay. You don't love me anymore is that it?"

Exasperated Leonard replied " Penny I have proven my love for you again and again, but what we are doing is wrong. You need to return to Stephen.

Your children need you, think of your family".

"Thats not fair Leonard. What about what I want? ". Reaching for him she begged "Please stay with me, I love you".

Face distraught Leonard looked back at her. "Penny you are being selfish. Our time is past. Go back to the family".

As he walked out the door he turned to look at her one more time. His voice faded as the distance increased, "Never call for me again" ,

and he was gone from her life once more.

Her sobs were loud and tears ran down her face. "Leonard" she pleaded. Distraught she buried her face in the pillow and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**As always I own nothing, make no money from this and bow before the genius that is Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and all of the writers, actors and crew that bring the TBBT to life. Thank you.**

**Duty**

A gentle knock on the door woke Penny.

"Come in" she beckoned.

A tall slender red headed woman in her early 20's smiled at her.

"Good morning Miss Penelope I brought coffee".

"Bless you for the angel you are, Tessa, but if you call me Miss Penelope again, I will start calling you Dr. Koothrappali" she said waggling a finger at the red head.

"Sorry Aunt Penny some times I get caught up in the hype and forget that your just family" , she smiled. "In my defense I have heard Dad call you that on more than one occasion", she smiled.

"So how are Raj and Emily doing today?", Penny asked.

Tessa walked over to Penny and began to take her blood pressure.

"Mom is waiting for us at the campus and Dad is downstairs with the twins. Dad asked me to tell you that Aunt Alex and Uncle Robert are already at the breakfast table and Stephen would be by in an hour with the car, so, and I quote", putting the blood pressure cuff away she gave the air quotes gesture and continued. "You have enough time to put on your movie star face and eat breakfast before we leave, end of quote. The plan is to arrive at the campus at 11 am. I am going to get the shower warmed up, would you like any help getting ready?".

"No Sweetie, the coffee and a warm shower is more than enough, tell your Dad I will not be late".

Thirty minutes later, refreshed and ready for the day, Penny walked down the stairs to join the family at the breakfast table. Raj and Alex's husband, Robert Norton, were standing at the bottom of the steps and looked up at the sound of her footsteps.

Raj's eyes widened as he saw Penny walking towards them in full movie star mode.

"Penny , I have known you for 30 years and you still take my breath away when you make an entrance".

"Raj you act like you haven't seen me in years, we had dinner just last week".

"True but that was with my old friend Penny, now I am admiring Miss Penelope star of stage and TV, and darling of movie goers everywhere" Raj smiled and reached out a hand to escort her into the dining room.

"Penny, Dr. Norton and his most beautiful wife Alex, have a request to make of you".

"Raj cut out the Dr. Norton crap, I am Robert to all my friends so you can call me that as well", Robert jibbed.

"Boys lets take this into the other room my breakfast is getting cold" Penny scolded.

Seating herself Penny took a generous sip of her tea. Pleasantly surprised she noticed that someone had added a teaspoon of honey to her green tea. Obviously Tessa was planning for a rough day.

Alex turned her eyes and studied Penny for a moment. Catching the gaze Penny's eyebrows rose and she asked, "Alex I understand you have a request".

Looking chagrined Alex smiled back, "Its the twins actually. You promised them that if they aced their final exams you would grant them each a wish. Now they are here to collect. Mary, Alice front and center", Alex beckoned.

Each stepped forward and posted them selves on either side of Penny.

"Remember what we talked of earlier", warned their mother.

"Yes Mum", the twins replied in unison.

"Aunt Penny we both have the same request. We want to write a book about Uncle Howard's theory and how he and Uncle Leonard proved it. We would like you to convince Uncle Sheldon to tell us all the events that occurred on that day. We know you do not like talking about it but without your permission Uncle Sheldon will not tell us anything. Aunt Bernadette said if you approve she will also. What do you think?" said Mary.

"Please Aunt Penny, we really want to get the events recorded before they are lost forever" pleaded Alice.

Alex gave them her Mom look to warn them about badgering Penny.

Alice looked guilty and said "I am sorry Aunt Penny but we really do think this needs to be recorded for posterity. You will have executive veto on any entries before the book is published. We will even delay publishing until a time you feel comfortable about sharing those events. We just want to get the information recorded. People need to know the full story on what Uncle Howard and Uncle Leonard sacrificed for them." Alice paused looking down. "We do not want to cause you pain".

Penny smiled at them. "Girls you know I have always tried to avoid speaking of that day but since most of the people we were trying to protect are long past caring I will call Sheldon and Bernadette and ask them to give you full access. Please remember your Uncle Sheldon underwent a lot of emotional turmoil that day. Be gentle with him. Now each of you give me a kiss and lets head for the University. I am anxious to see the new building."

The girls each gave her a hug and headed for the car.

Alex looked at Penny with concern. "Are you sure about this Penny?"

Penny smiled back. "It needs to be done Alex. People have a right to know what actually happened." Brushing the crumbs from her coat Penny stood and turned to Alex. "We better get out to the car. Stephen will be anxious".


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the delay in posting but half way thru chapter 4 the gremlin in my head demanded a re-write because it did not like where the story was leading. I hope you enjoy. ****As always I own nothing, make no money from this and bow before the genius that is Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and all of the writers, actors and crew that bring the TBBT to life. Thank you.**

**Garden Party**

The drive to the University was uneventful except for Stephen constantly checking on

Penny in his rear view mirror.

"Penelope, we will be parking the car behind the reviewing stand so you will not have far

to walk. Aunt Alex says that everything is going as scheduled so I thought you might

like to relax near the memorial until they are ready for you at the reviewing stand."

Seeing Penny nod he continued, "are you sure you are up for this Penelope you look

tired."

"No need to worry Stephen I just did not sleep very well" she replied.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked.

"What Tessa always says, I need to get out more, and not spend so much time alone"

she sighed.

"We are here, are you ready to get this circus started?" he asked.

Penny just smiled and exited the car to the joy of the onlookers, everyone was her

friend, they had grown up watching her shows, living thru her movies. She was their

Miss Penelope and she did her best not to disappoint.

Introductions completed Stephen escorted her to the memorial.

Penny sat quietly, organizing her thoughts in preparation for her speech. In the past she

would have reveled in the moment, the attention, the adoration of her fans, soaking up

their energy. That had started to fade in the last few years. She now shied away from

interviews and photographers, preferring the shadows to the spot light.

In fact it had been two years since her last public appearance. Only her

love for the University and the Dean of Physics personal request got her out her today

to open this new building. Penny closed her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts

when the sounds of glasses clinking and people laughing caught her attention. Rising

from the bench she followed the sounds thru the door and out into the courtyard. In

front of here were dozens of people, drinking, talking, laughing, and in general having a

good time. She looked off to her left and saw Howard and his Mom at one of the far

tables, talking with Dr. and Mrs. Koothrapali. Off to their left were Sheldon's MeeMaw

and Mary Cooper talking and pointing her out to Leonard. As Penny surveyed the area,

more and more of the faces became recognizable. People she had not seen or thought

of in years, all gathered together to surprise her. She smiled and waved trying to get

Leonard's attention, till at last Mary Cooper grabbed his arm and turned him towards

Penny. Seeing him still took her breathe away. Penny started toward him throwing her

arm out to hug him. Then she saw his face and she could tell he was very angry with

her. Suddenly all talking had ceased. It felt as if there was no sound at all.

"What are you doing here Penny?" he demanded. "You promised not to do this ever

again. You broke your word."

"Leonard, I don't understand why are you being this way I just want to be with you. I

cannot keep living like this, I need to be with you." she said.

She looked around at all of the familiar faces and saw them slowly changing from warm

and inviting to cold and distant.

" Why Leonard, I have done everything you asked of me. Why won't you take me

back." she cried.

" You just don't get it do you. I don't want you around, none of us wants you here." he

replied. "You don't belong here" he shouted.

Slowly each person in the group turned their eyes away from her, returning to their

conversations and boisterous laughter. She turned back to Leonard but he had turned

his back on her. Unable to breathe Penny ran from them, heartbroken.

Leonard stood silently as she ran away, drinking up her every move.

Meryl and Wyatt were by his side trying to consoling him.

"Son you know it had to be done, there was no other way" said Wyatt.

"Yes Sir, I know but it doesn't make it any easier" Leonard lamented.

Meryl just smiled and hugged him as to protect him from his pain.

Penny, crying hysterically, ran down the hall till she was breathless. Reaching the

memorial she found the bench she had been at before, sat down and placed her

head forward trying to catch her breath. She closed her eyes, trying to hide her despair.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, tight as if trying to anchor her to that spot. Opening

her eyes she found Stephen looking back at her, anger in his eyes.

"You did it again didn't you Penelope. You went to him. Why do you torture us this way?

Why is our family not enough for you?" he asked not really wanting an answer.

He handed her a handkerchief. "Dry your eyes, Aunt Alex says they will be ready for

you in ten minutes." Looking down the hall Stephen spoke, "Alice can you stay with

Penelope and help her prepare? I need to get some air", not waiting for an answer he

stormed off anger in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**As always I own nothing, make no money from this and bow before the genius that is Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and all of the writers, actors and crew that bring the TBBT to life. Thank you.**

**Being Miss Penelope**

Penny stood patiently waiting for her introduction by Dr. Alexandra Jensen Norton, Dean of the Universities Physics department, and long time friend.

She smiled, amazed at the way Alex entertained the crowd. Talking to them as if they were old friends and this was just a family gathering.

"and so" continued Alex, " as we come together to dedicate this new building on the anniversary of that day, I give you someone who has been a good friend

of mine for more years than I care to admit, Ladies and Gentleman, Miss Penelope".

Alex turned and held out her hand to Penny. The woman heading toward her looked tired and sad, but as she got closer to the stage, Penny's face changed.

Now before her stood Miss Penelope, actress, movie star, philanthropist, good will ambassador, whose face now shown like a beacon, beckoning all

around her to share in her joy.

"Thank you Alex, it is good to be back at the University again. Ladies and Gentlemen as we gather here to mark the 20th anniversary of the day Howard Joel

Wolowitz, with the help of his friend Dr. Leonard Hoffstader, proved out the Wolowitz Cascade Effect. Like some of you the Effect is beyond my understanding

but we have all seen the results. Because of this discovery the world has a cleaner and safer why to create energy using nuclear power which has made all of

our lives better."

"Today" she continued, "we come together to cerebrate their sacrifice and to dedicate this new wing of the University to the memory of our dear friend, Dr.

Eric Gablehauser". She paused then flipped a switch which lit up the building and the plaque over its doors.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now declare the Dr. Eric Gablehauser School of Theoretical Physics open. May the people who enter these halls remember that while

they search for the meaning of everything, they still need to understand the sacrifice that the expansion of human knowledge sometimes requires", she

breathed in raggedly and those closest to the podium saw her tear filled eyes. Speaking to the air she stated "we miss you Eric, and like a lot of great men,

your impact on our lives continues on".

Silently she stepped forward and with the ceremonial scissors in hand and cut the ribbon across the building main entrance.

Looking once more into the crowd of students she continued "here are your tools, build our future."

Smiling she returned to her chair behind the podium.

The cheers from the crowd startled Penny and she was touched by the sincerity behind it.

Alex stepped up to the podium once again.

"Thank you Miss Penelope, we appreciate your sharing this day with us".

Looking off to her right she signaled to her daughter Mary. "We have had a request from a group of our facility and friends to make a presentation today as a small thank

you for all that the Wolowitz, Hofstadter, and Koothrapalli families have done for our community and for our University. Mary can you bring young Trish up to the reviewing

stand."

Penny stared in delight as a young girl, dressed in her Sunday best, and carrying a large leather bound book, walked carefully toward her.

The young girl curtsied, something very out of place in this age, and held out the leather book.

In almost a whisper she tried to talk to the woman she had admired for all of her short life. After several starts, Penny reached out and clipped the mic to her collar.

"Sweetie just relax, we are all family here, just tell me when you are ready", Penny was used to having people react to her that way but what the young girl said next

surprised her.

"Mrs. Hoffstader," she began "this contains the signatures and stories of the people who credit your husband's sacrifice with saving or changing their lives.

We know what happened and we celebrate that day each year to thank Dr. Hoffstader and Mr. Wolfowitz for the sacrifice that kept us all safe. Our parents,

and in some cases our grandparents, have told us what happened and what their sacrifice meant to them. We have written these down and present them to

you. We know it is not enough, but we all felt you should know that we share your sorrow and honor their memory." Seeing Penny crying Trish stepped

forward and hugged her, causing Penny to tear up even more.

In her ear a small voice said to Penny "We love Miss Penelope but we are in awe of Mrs. Hoffstader". Almost as if their roles were reversed the child consoled

the adult.

Seeing that Penny was shaken Stephen walked to her. "Penelope are you ok to continue or do we need to go home".

"Its ok Stephen, lets stay a little longer".

Leaning forward she kissed Trish on the forehead and sent her back to her parents.

She stood and hugging the book to her chest and looked out into the strangely quiet crowd.

"Thank you all for this. I shall read all of the entries and will cherish your gift for the rest of my life. Please know that you have made me very happy.

Thank you."

The presentation complete the people mingled but the area immediately around Penny was noticeably empty. People walked by but kept their distance.

Then, as if planned, a couple walked to the edge of the review stand and left flowers in Penny's view but still keeping their distance. Then in one's and two's

other people came up to the stand and left memento's, sometimes flowers, sometimes pictures, sometimes small items that meant something to them. Each

would drop off their gift and then walk away without saying anything.

Watching this procession Penny was deeply moved but also was feeling very lonely. As if reading her mind, the twins walked up and took station behind each

of her shoulders. Resting their hands on her shoulder, letting Penny know that she was never alone. The gift procession continued for the next hour, the gifts

slowly covering the reviewing stand and then the ground in front of it until finally there were no more presenters.

"Alice and Mary, please make sure that none of the gifts left end up in the trash. Have our people take some of the flowers over to the memorial and

distribute the rest at the senior centre and the veterans centre where they can be enjoyed. Keep the pictures and other items in the display room at the

memorial. The book goes with me. Thank you sweeties" she finished

Alice and Mary nodded and then went off to make all of the arrangements.

Penny then got up and headed for the car the days events having caught up with her.

Stephen stood quietly by the car his eyes red, admiring Miss Penelope in full movie star mode.

"Stephen, please take me home, I am suddenly very tired".

"It was a beautiful ceremony Stephen. Thank you for convincing me to come."

Stephen smiled and seeing her reading her book, he began the drive to the compound.


	5. Chapter 5

**As always I own nothing, make no money from this and bow before the genius that is Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and all of the writers, actors and crew that bring the TBBT to life. Thank you.**

**Penny returns.**

Penny's eyes snapped open bright and alert.

"Stephen can you turn the recorder on I need to leave a message for our attorneys and business manager.

Stephen nodded and Penny began: "Start memo, to Hoffstader, Hoffstader, and Bloom regarding the file marked

Daylight, coded "the truth shall set you free", upon receipt of this message I want the files to be

released to Alice and Mary Norton and they are granted full rights to them.

Start memo, to the HWK Financial group. Upon receipt of this the university is gifted 10 million dollars from my

personal accounts to fund a full scholarship for Trisha, halt memo. Stephen what was that adorable child's name who

did the presentation?"

"Her name is Patricia Kripke Sterling. She is Barry Kripke's great niece" he replied.

Hugging the leather bound book of memories to her chest Penny continued, "Thank you sweetie. memo continue, to

be setup for Patricia Kripke Sterling and is to cover the entire costs of any post high school education she chooses to

pursue. The scholarship will be named after my mother and is to be called the Meryl Sweetie Kovac scholarship for

exceptional people. Any funds remaining after she attains her degree will be used for future scholarships to be

determined by Dr. Alexandra Jensen Norton and is to be offered to past or current faculty or staff members of the

University and their families. Fund that with the money held in my private account labeled Meryl, code lock centaur.

End memo , Witness please Stephen."

"Witnessed on this day, October 9th 2038, by Steven Wyatt Hoffstader, state of California Bar license 314159265359.

I confirm that the previous recording was done without coercion and with full understanding by Penelope Kovac

Hofstadter. End witness".

Stephen looked back at Penelope, smiling as he realized the malaise was gone, the woman he loved was back.

Checking the heads up display on the console he said, "Penny good news I just got notified by security that Aunt Amy

and Uncle Sheldon have arrived from Switzerland along with cousin Joel and his fiancé. I believe Joel wants

your blessing to wed or at least for you to intercede with Bernadette on their behalf" stated Stephen.

"Joel and his fiancee as well as Sheldon and Amy, how delightful. Do they have any of their grandkids with them" she

asked a smile spreading across her face.

"No I am afraid not. Uncle Sheldon informs me they were just barely able to make it here themselves. They say they

have exciting news for you", he replied.

"Stephen, you haven't called me Penny in ages. Why now?"

He looked back at her in the mirror. For the first time in years she looked invigorated and happy. Even without an

audience Penny was smiling.

"Well Penny, you called me Sweetie for the first time in 2 years and since you would never let me call you Mum,

Penny it is."

"Agreed" she replied, " today was glorious, so take me home we have family to greet".

Moving the car into a controlled lane, Stephen set the pilot and relaxing a little congratulated himself on getting her to

go to the ceremony, it had worked better than he and Tessa had imagined. The brilliant decisive Penny was back,

but better still his Mom was happy again.


	6. Chapter 6

**As always I own nothing, make no money from this and bow before the genius that is Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and all of the writers, actors and crew that bring the TBBT to life. Thank you.**

**Home is where you go and they have to let you in.**

Penny paused just outside the main doors, her eyes soaking in the images she had ignored for so long.

When they had first moved to the compound the keystone above the door had the word "Bastion" engraved on it.

They all agreed that had to go but in one night of hard wheedling the group had finally decided to let Sheldon put

his Lord of the Ring glyphs over it. After it was complete the glyphs were so beautiful that no one every suggested changing it.

Later when the family held a house warming party one of the guests Penny was greeting told her what a lovely sentiment it was.

Revealing herself to be a huge fan of Tolkien she translated the glyphs for Penny.

"It says 'and one home to bind them'. Later Penny startled Sheldon by wrapping her arms around him and giving him a tender kiss.

She then went to each member of the household and told them what Sheldon had done.

Sheldon spent the rest of the evening trying to avoid being "manhandled by over emotional females".

No one called him on it.

Lost in her thoughts Penny was startled when the front doors flew open.

"Bestie", cried Amy, and before Penny could speak Amy continued with ," give us some sugar sweetie".

The years and the family had changed Amy. Gone were the frumpy clothes and constant need to cling to her "bestie", now she dressed sharply.

The Nobel prize winner and someones Mom-mom. Truth told Amy was happier about the Mom-mom part. She used the hug to check

Penny for the physical side effects of long term depression and to her joy found none. "I need to talk to you alone later." Penny nodded in agreement

Sheldon standing in the doorway spoke, ""If you ladies are done with your jibber jabber you need to get in here. I have an important

announcement to make".

Arm in arm they followed Sheldon into the house.

Everyone was gathered in the main dining room and Sheldon tapped his glass with a knife to get everyone's attention.

Looking over at the large vid screen projected on the wall , he nodded his head towards the person on the screen.

"Bernadette, thank you for joining us, we appreciate its very early there but we felt it was important to have all of us together for this.

As you all are aware I have been offered directorship of the new Cern super collider when it goes on-line. This would require Amy and I to

extend our absence for several more years. We have decided instead to turn down the honor and move home. I will be continuing my research

at the University and Amy has been asked to become the Dean of Neurobiology at the University.

This will entail some adjustments in our daily routine but it will be good to be home."

His eyes bright with whimsy he looked around at all of his friends, correction, all of his family, sitting around the main dining room table until his eyes rested

upon Tessa, sitting to Penny's right. Before he could speak most of the senior members of the family all said together, "Tessa, your in my spot".

Giggling Tessa moved two seats over while Sheldon sat down with Amy next to him.

"Is there any other family business?" he asked. No one answered so he turned toward the screen and said,

"Bernadette, young Joel is here, do you want us to transfer your beam to the library? He has something he needs to ask you."

Seeing her nod yes Joel and his fiancee headed for the library and the vid screen went dark.

Smiling he lifted his glass in a silent salute to absent friends. Raj seeing this raised his glass as well, then glasses were presented en masse.

"Family we are, family we will be, those that are here, and those that cannot be. Salute".

Tinkling glass and boisterous laughter filled the room. Grabbing Amy's hand Sheldon brought it to his lips and gently kissed it. Then he smiled and she returned it. They were home.


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the long delay. I wrote this chapter several times and each time the gremlin over rode my decision so here is what the gremlin thinks would happen. Thank you for your patience. ****As always I own nothing, make no money from this and bow before the genius that is Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and all of the writers, actors and crew that bring the TBBT to life. Thank you.**

**Besties**

Penny rested in the comfortable confines of her beach chair. The gulls and the waves fought to be heard. The heat from the surrounding sand felt good on her skin.

"Penny"

The sound of her name brought her eyes in focus and she saw Leonard walking up the beach after taking his swim.

She loved to look at him, he had a summer tan and his hair was glistening with water drops. He walked toward her, self assured and happy.

Gone was the old Leonard, always apologizing, hiding in hoodies, and keeping in the shade. He waved at her, the smile on his face was contagious.

"Penny"

She looked at him and waved back. God she loved that man. She resented every moment her own insecurities had kept them apart and swore nothing would ever keep them apart again.

"Penny"

Their honeymoon was almost over. She would miss the New Zealand beaches but found herself anxious to return to Pasadena. It was home and her friends, her family was there. She knew that she would never be alone again.

"Penny"

Leonard dropped to his knees and leaned in to kiss her. His lips were warm against hers. Briefly their tongues dueled, each trying to control the kiss.

"Penny"

Leonard pulled her to him, his breath warm as he nuzzled her ear. She was incredibly aroused just by his touch. Leaning into him she moaned daring him to take this further.

"Penny"

A loud noise startled Penny so she sat upright. Her eyes came into focus and she found herself sitting in the library in her favorite over-stuffed chair.

Looking down at her was Amy, a concerned look on her face.

"Penny, are you ok" she said.

"Just daydreaming Ames",she replied "what did Sheldon and you discover while on your sabbatical in Switzerland."

"Well Bestie" Amy said with a smirk, " it was as we believed. Edward Chiliton is about to publish his book about the Wolowitz Cascade Effect. It covers the time he believes Howard and Leonard began working on the project, the day Howard and Leonard were killed, Eric's publication of the effect, and also briefly mentions how the money generated from the effect led to the creation of H.W, and K financial group." Amy paused. "His description of the family and the compound makes us sound like a cult, but its nothing the newsies haven't been reporting about us already. He only covers the things that were public knowledge but does conjecture on the incident. His source for the book cannot be traced back to anyone in the family The details of their deaths and his thoughts on why they were testing the Cascade on a reactor in Pasadena are all far fetched. No one will be able to say that we had anything to do with this book. Any attempt by the government to accuse one of the family of breaking the Official Secrets Act will fail since his book does not match any of the events that were sealed. We believe the family should just say no comment if asked about it. Legal says we should just say I can neither deny or confirm any part to Dr. Chiliton's book and refer them to our lawyers if they persist." Amy finished.

"Is Sheldon prepared for the media attention on this. Everyone knows he was the last one to talk to both Howard and Leonard. The newsie's will be all over him again." Penny asked.

"Sheldon will be fine. Being home makes him feel safe and we can control the public access to him easier." Amy replied.

"I have been reading the book I was presented yesterday" Penny said, tapping the leather bound book resting in her lap.

"According to what I have read so far the events of that day are not very secret. It appears that Homeland Security and the FBI spent a lot of time getting the faculty and our families to sign the official secrets act, but they almost completely overlooked the University's service staff, the facilities personnel, the rescue teams, and a lot of students that were in the building that day. More than one story in this book has details of the events of that day that were sealed by the Feds, including the name of the man that sabotaged the reactor and the names of all those died that day. There are even events listed that do not even appear in the documents we have. According to one entry after knocking out the saboteur Howard drug an injured security officer out to the visitor's gallery and set 2 students to getting her to the medical offices in the next building. Another tells of how Raj went into the building repeatedly looking for stragglers or those who were unable to leave on their own. One of the students he rescued was 7 months pregnant and had to be carried out to an ambulance. Raj never told me about this. " stated Penny. "Another story tells of how Leonard sent Eric Gablehauser to secure the back up control room even though he knew it was destroyed. He kept Eric safe. These stories are all like that. Amazing," Penny sighed.

"Its the first I heard of any of these events. Raj and Eric never said anything about it" Amy added.

"You want to know something else I found interesting?" Penny asked.

"What's that?" Amy replied.

"I had some of our tech people check out the site and guess who has been the webmaster for all this time?" Penny queried.

"Well since Trish, aka Patricia Kripke Sterling, delivered the book and you were surprised I would have to guess it was Barry Kripke. Not only that but I remember meeting his sister at one of the University functions. At the time she was attending classes there and was very pregnant. Want to bet she was the one Raj rescued?" Amy asked.

" I keep forgetting your a genius, I had to dig around to find that out. " Penny replied.

Penny continued, "Well if anyone bothers to check the website several newsies and a good bit of Dr. Chiliton's book will be disproved. I do not know how any normal search failed to bring this site into public notice sooner. From what I can see its been up since the day after the event. It appears to have started out to be a spot for people to contact loved ones to make sure they were all right and then blossomed into a blog, with any one able to post their story to the site. Alone these stories are just jigsaw pieces but together they cover all of the events with the exception of what went on in the control room. Even the times and names of people who entered the visitor's gallery are recorded. It appears someone didn't think to restrict access to the sign in logs for the visitor's gallery. Anyone who entered that area wearing one of the University's security badges was recorded. It even recorded the moment Howard's and Leonard's badges stopped working. It does not let them know when they died but shows that neither Leonard or Howard was in that building for almost 2 months before the day they died. There is no way they would experiment with a nuclear reactor in a populated area, and since both men were never there before that day there is now way anyone can think they had anything to do with that fiasco. I will check with legal but Stephen and I believe with this already on the web the official secrets act is moot. If legal agrees we will go ahead and ask the government to report what actually happened." Penny stopped and took a deep breath.

"Amy as you know I had made arrangements for most of this to be revealed to the public on the next anniversary but now that Dr. Chiliton's book is to be released Bernadette and I have given Alice and Mary Norton permission to write a book of their own. I have given them full access to our files with the exception of Sheldon's and your entries of what occurred in the control room. That was a private conversation and is no one else's business. If either of you chooses to talk about it with the girls, Bernadette and I are ok with it. If the government should raise a fuss about their book, I have arranged for the files and documents we held on the event to be released by different sources throughout the web. I am the only one it can be traced to and since the postings are automatic no one else could be arrested if it comes to that." Penny paused.

"Penny do you think that is the right approach, what if the government decides to hold you accountable for the leak. " asked Amy.

"If Miss Penelope gets arrested I will admit my wrong doings to any newsie that comes within my reach, and like I said the web site already has most of the details we would have released. The public will be outraged that the widow of a fallen hero is being persecuted by the government." She smiled.

"I really do not foresee any problems. Now enough of that business, don't you have holo's of the new grand children to show me".

For the next couple of hours Amy and Penny relaxed around the vid enjoying the latest images of Amy's growing family and reminiscing about old times.


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for the delays between postings. The story line I had planned is sprouting heads like the Hydra. This chapter is part of the life Miss Penelope led. As always I own nothing and bow before the genius that is Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and all of the writers, actors and crew that bring the TBBT to life. Thank you.**

**Memories**

"Penny"

Startled Penny turned her face toward the door.

"Hey you" Leonard said with a grin. "Your folks have gone up to the barn to feed the horses and check for damage from the heavy snows. Meryl said there is fresh coffee in the carafe on the kitchen table and "Sweetie' rolls warming in the oven", said Leonard. Penny jumped up "Sweetie rolls" in a little girl voice and almost knocked Leonard over getting to the kitchen

He sat down next to her and poured himself a coffee. Reaching over he swiped a piece of the roll Penny was devouring and was met with a growled "get your own". She then turned so her body was between him and the remaining roll.

"Do you two want to be alone?" Leonard said pointing at the quickly disappearing roll.

Mouth full Penny replies with a muffled "what do you mean?"

"I mean the noises you make while eating that roll are exactly the same noises you make when you are enjoying sex".

Penny gave Leonard a dirty look.

"No really, if I had known thats all it took to make you moan, I would have asked Meryl for the recipe years ago instead of spending all that time googling foreplay tips. I am going to grab a roll do you want another?"

"Please" came the food muffled reply.

He sat down and took a taste of the roll. "This was a great idea spending the holidays with your folks" said the smiling Leonard.

"Hey how was I to know we would get this heavy a snowfall and end up trapped in the house with my folks for the holiday. Usually we don't see weather like this till the middle of January", she said defensively.

Leaning forward Leonard kissed her on the cheek. "Penny, I am not complaining. I love hanging out with your folks. It is nice to be around a family that actually seems to like each other. As for all the snow I will admit I am terrible depressed because we cannot go into town where all your old boyfriends can gather around us like wild dogs at feeding time." he smiled.

Punching him in the shoulder, Penny replied " for the last time there were not that many ex-boy friends. I just happened to be very popular in High School", she stated.

"Regardless, I will always be glad to spend vacations with your parents. You have no idea how much it means to me when your father calls me 'Son" as if I was family. Meryl and your Nanna Sweetie treat me like I had lived here all my life. Whether I am helping Wyatt mend a fence or watching you and Meryl training the horses for dressage, I love it here."

Surprised Penny said," I did not know you enjoyed watching the training sessions."

"When you and Meryl are taking them thru their paces its like you and the horse are one. You look so in command, no doubt and everything in its place. You put in a state of the art Physics lab and I would never leave this place. I know you couldn't wait to move away but I love your home Penny. It is what made you who you are."

She turned and gave him a deep kiss. "Sometimes I forget how smart you really are sweetie."

Licking her fingers clean she grabbed his hand and started dragging him toward the stairs.

"Penny whats going on?" he asked hesitantly.

In a very lust filled voice she replied, "my limbic system wants to tear your clothes off."

"Okay Doka', he replied and almost knocked Penny over getting to their bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**As always I own nothing, make no money from this and bow before the genius that is Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and all of the writers, actors and crew that bring the TBBT to life. Thank you.**

**Apologizes on this chapter, after 5 re-writes I still could not get it to say what I wanted. So here it is let me know what you think.**

**Revelations**

"Penny"

"Yes Sheldon, what can I do for you?" said Penny her eyes turning to him.

"Amy said you wanted to talk to me. I saw your eyes lids were fluttering were you having a dream." he paused, "were you with Leonard?" he whispered.

Surprised Penny told him the truth. "Sheldon I do not want you to worry but I have been having rather vivid dreams of Leonard lately. Sometimes while I am awake", she looked over to gauge his reaction.

"Is it always memories of things that happened or are some of the dreams of events that never occurred and you and Leonard can interact?" asked Sheldon hopefully.

Penny reached out and grabbed Sheldon's hand. "Sweetie, does that happen to you?" she asked.

Sheldon scanned the room for sign of anyone else. "Penny I have been having those 'dreams' off and on for the last 20 years. The 2 years after Leonard died were the worst."

"What did you and Leonard talk about Sheldon?"

"In the beginning I would berate Leonard, I was very cross that he left me behind. It was rude of him to keep me out of the control room. I needed to be there. I told him this and he said he had put a lot of time into getting me ready to face the world so that I could do the great things that I was meant to. Later I thought it was just survivors guilt. Then I read Amy's record of her conversations with Leonard before he died and I was unsure. Several of the things 'ghost' Leonard said to me were verbatim to what he told Amy that day in the control room. I realized it might just be my mind trying to supply what I needed to function, but part of me wanted to believe that Leonard was there. It kept me from going crazy. My therapist even recommended I keep talking to Leonard and asked that I keep a journal of our conversations. Each session I would drop off the latest book." Sheldon paused, "He always returned them to me when I next came in".

Surprised at his admission Penny leaned closer to him. "Did you keep the journals?" Penny asked.

"No, after I finished my therapy sessions Amy thought it was a good idea to get rid of them. Since I have an eidetic memory I would not need to read them again and no one else had a right to read them. So I burned them. She was right of course".

Looking around the room again, Sheldon continued "After our son Leonard was born I came to the realization that carrying for another human being was difficult. Trying to supply all the needs of a mind that I did not understand, speaking a language I could not understand, and that got angry when ever I failed to accomplish his demands the way he wanted it. Worse then that he never showed appreciation for what I did. He treats me as if I was put on this world to be his man-servant. Thats when I had the epiphany and remembered all the things I used to demand from Leonard, how I had treated him. I wondered why he put up with it. No matter how nice a person you are there is no reason to assume that kind of responsibility for a stranger. It made no sense. In the next 'dream" I asked Leonard why he did that for me. He said it was out of friendship, but in the beginning there was no friendship involved. I demanded he tell me why he stuck around. He gave me that grin he always use to flash when he knew something I did not. 'Sheldon', he said,' that would be telling. Be seeing you.' As frustrating in death as he was in life." he sighed.

"Do you think you were really talking to him?", Penny asked.

"You know I even asked him that once and do you know what he said?" Penny shook her head to signal no and Sheldon continued, "He looked at me and said 'Sheldon just think about this, you are a genius. You know that here are no such things as ghosts, you know you have not ingested an hallucinogen, you know you are not crazy, so therefore conversations between you and me are being created by your mind from the facts and images you have gleaned but could not process. Basically your mind is trying to present the results in a form you can understand. In this instance it's me.' I told him that that made sense and he just smiled, 'of course it does, I am after all you, so I will always make sense'. I am still not sure if he, or I, was telling me the truth." Sheldon sighed.

"What does Amy think of all this?" Penny asked.

"It seemed to disturb her when I talked of it so after the sessions with my therapist ended I just let Amy think the 'visitations' had stopped." he replied.

"Now the visitations only seem to occur when I am under extreme stress. Leonard would then appear and we would discuss my options. It was very helpful".

"Only when you are under stress?" Penny asked.

Looking sheepish Sheldon continues, "I have seen him on a few occasions when others have been under stress".

Penny jumped in, " Was Leonard with you when you called the ambulance to rescue me?"

"Yes, I had just gotten off the phone with Stephen and he mentioned you were in bed with the flu and could not come to the phone. Leonard told me it was actually Pneumonia and that if you did not get it treated soon your lungs would be permanently damaged. I knew I could not convince you from Switzerland without sounding crazy so I called emergency services here and told them you had collapsed while we were on the phone. You know the rest." he said.

"Was Leonard the reason you, Amy, and young Joel, met Bernadette at the hospital when she had that car accident" she asked.

"Yes, but It was not always major events, one time Leonard had me tell Tessa how to find your mis-placed snow flake, another time he told me to buy Stephen the 75th anniversary set of Isaac Asimov's Foundation series for his birthday" he continued noticing, Penny's raised eyebrows on that revelation. "another time he had me introduce Alex to my analyst Dr. North".

"Tessa had been heartbroken because she thought she had lost my prized possession. Those books are what got Stephen interested in the idea of psycho-history. Introducing Robert and Alex led to the twins. I do see what you mean though, while all of these events are odd, your mind could have deduced the results and just used Leonard as the delivery system" Penny explained.

"I agree my mind may have deduced all of these events. However it does not explain Amy and I finding Fenke. We did not travel to Annamasse for the food that day. It was not a coincidence we were near the train station when the commuter train derailed. It was not a coincidence that the car we borrowed belonged to a man who had left his spelunking equipment in the trunk of his car. It was not a coincidence that his brother had left his gear in there with it".

"That's the part I do not understand, how did you know how to use the rope and gear to get down to the ravine where Fenke was trapped", she asked.

"Years before in an effort to get Barry Kripke to be my friend, I had to go indoor rock climbing with him. The rope and harness we used there was identical to the ones we found in the trunk" he pointed at his head. "eidetic memory. I had all the knowledge I needed on how to get safely down the ravine and back up with Fenke strapped to my chest. The locals called me hero and others claimed it was a miracle. All I really know was when we made it back to the car Fenke latched onto Amy and wouldn't let go. Did you know Amy speaks fluent French?" he asked and seeing shake her head continued, "No, neither did I. By the time we got back to the town Fenke and Amy had bonded. When Amy saw how overwhelmed the local government services were she offered to stay with Fenke till her parents were found. Eventually it was determined that Fenke's guardian had died in the crash and we were allowed to care for her till a member of her family came forward. It never happened. When their version of a Social Worker told us Fenke would be placed in group home, Amy and I petitioned the courts to allow us to adopt her. The judge decided we could foster Fenke for a year and then bring our petition for adoption before the court. That was why we did not come home that Christmas, we could not take Fenke with us so we stayed in Geneva. When the year was up we won our petition and Fenke offically became a Cooper. When my contract with Fermilab had ended and Amy had finished her her research project at the University of Geneva, we returned to the US with Fenke and young Leonard in tow", Sheldon sighed as he finished.

"I agree Sheldon there is no way to explain that away as coincidence. Even if your mind was somehow filling in the blanks and using Leonard's visits as way for you to absorb the information your subconscious recognized, you did not have had any of the data Leonard supplied. My visits with Leonard were much more basic, just replays of private moments between Leonard and myself. So vivid my body would react as if it was real", she blushed and continued, "The last dream, visitation, whatever, was a little more disturbing" , she almost whispered the last word.

"Stephan told Amy and I about the presentation yesterday. He said you went there in Miss Penelope mode but barely interacted with any of your friends.

He said he had left you alone at the memorial to check on how soon you were to cut the ribbon and when he came back for you, you had changed drastically.

Your face was flushed, your eyes bright with tears, and you were breathing heavy as if you had exerted your self. You wouldn't talk to him so he left Alice with you and went off to find Tessa. When they got back you were slightly depressed but you were engaging everyone who came in view, even naming some of the people Stephen could not remember. He said Miss Penelope, actress and mournful widow climbed on to the stage and Queen Penelope drove home with him'.

"Queen Penelope? I have never heard that one before. How did Stephen come up with it?", she asked.

"That is my fault actually. When Stephan turned 3 he began asking me to tell him Leonard and Penny stories at bed time. Most were just events that occurred but other times I would tell him stories and replace the hero and heroine with you and Leonard. Getting strapped for stories I told him about the Hungarian Barbarians and how Queen Penelope would attack anyone she felt was a threat to her family or companions. The stories went on for weeks with Leonard supplying some of the store lines. Stephan marveled at your adventures. In later years. when I would call from Geneva to see how you all were doing he would tell me of his latest run-ins with a bully or with teachers that could not deal with his intelligence. I would offer to call parents or principals to sort it out for him and he would say in a darn good imitation of your voice 'not to worry sweetie, Queen Penelope will clear a path'.

I almost blew milk out of my nose the first time he said that", he paused the smile fading from his face,"Penny, please tell me about that daydream?"

"It is pretty straight forward. I was sitting on the bench looking at the memorial and closed my eyes for a minute. The sound of people talking and glasses clinking drew my attention. I followed the sounds to its source and found myself looking at the most beautiful garden party I had ever seen. Everyone was dressed up but not all clothing was from the same era. I thought I had interrupted someone filming a movie until I started noticing faces and voices of people I knew. At one end of the party stood Leonard with his back to me. I tried to get his attention but he did not notice. Then your Mother leaned over and tugged on his sleeve and Mee-Maw pointed toward me. Sheldon the look on his face when he turned around was ugly. I have never seem him that angry before," she paused "he walked toward me and told me to leave and that I was not welcome there. For a minute I thought he was going to hit me, but then he went very quiet and told me that I did not belong there and I must return to my family. Sheldon everything got deathly quiet and he turned away. I looked around for help from anyone but they all turned their back on me. I ran away but as I left I saw my parents consoling Leonard. My own parents had turned on me. I kept running till I found myself at the memorial breathless. I sat back down on the same bench as before and tried to compose myself. When Stephen put his hand on my shoulder he startled me. He was very angry and he told me so' 'You did it again didn't you Penelope. You went to him. Why do you torture us this way. Why is our family not enough for you' . Sheldon he just walked away, he had never talked to me that way before. It made me angry. What right did they have to turn their back on me, send me away, pass judgement on me. The more angry I got, the clearer my mind got. Then I knew, I had been so many people, daughter, sister, girl friend, waitress, actress, fiancee, widow, mother. So many people and none of them me. That was my epiphany, I was Penny. After that Alice took me to christen the new building and everything seemed to get shaper. Even colors seemed brighter. Sheldon when little Tricia presented that book I just felt refreshed".

"Interesting", Sheldon turned looking at her as if for the first time. "Penny do you remember when Leonard was in the North Sea researching for Professor Hawking, you and I would spend Saturday nights watching television", he paused as she nodded yes, "do you remember I convinced you to watch the Twilight Zone marathon with me." Again Penny nodded. "Do you remember the episode 'The Trouble with Templeton'?"

A smile came to her face, " Oh yes that was very well done. I loved the costumes and the fact the he was an actor playing an actor. He looked so distinguished."

"Penny, the show was about an actor pining for things to be the way it was when he was younger. He believes his trophy wife is cheating on him and leaves the rehearsal hall. As he steps out of the door he is no longer in the 50's but instead is back in the 20's with his late wife and all of his friends. Remember Leonards exact words, 'you don't belong here', 'go back to your family', 'we don't want you here', Sheldon repeated.

"Oh my God", Penny exclaimed, "That was it, just like in the show my loved ones drove me out because I needed to live in the now not in the past." she paused looking thoughtful. "Do you think that was my subconscious telling me to get on with it?"

"It fits, and speaking of the present, Amy just signaled the dinner will be served in 15 minutes." Sheldon stood and offered Penny his arm. "Allow me to escort you to your seat."

Penny stood and took the proffered arm. With a smile on her face she looked at Sheldon and said, "Lets see who came to dinner". Arm in arm they headed toward the main dining room.


	10. Chapter 10

**As always I own nothing, make no money from this and bow before the genius that is Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and all of the writers, actors and crew that bring the TBBT to life. Thank you. This chapter is purely the work of my gremlin. In order to get him to leave me alone on Chapter 9, he got to write chapter 10. I hope you like it, but if you don't blame him.**

**What happens in Vegas, sort of**

Sheldon walked up the stairs, sorting his mail. As he reached the fourth floor landing he spotted Penny's keys still in the door.

"Penny's home from Los Vegas, there goes the peace and quiet." he said to himself.

Safety conscious as always, he removed the key from the cylinder and was just about to knock on the door.

The "Oh god, oh god" exclamation from Penny was muffled slightly by the door, but there was no mistaking it's cause.

He quickly pulled away, his need to knock 3 times was overwhelming but his desire to live was greater. Penny had been quite descriptive on what she would do to him if he ever again committed "coitus interruptus".

Returning to the safety of his apartment Sheldon threw Penny's keys into the bowl. Compulsion won out and he completed his knocking routine on his own door, making sure not to knock too loud and whispered Leonard and Penny.

Grabbing the menu he said out loud " looks like I will be ordering for one tonight.'

Penny's suitcase, purse and overcoat were strewn across the floor.

Leonard lay next to them, pants around his knees, inhaler in his hand, wheezing.

Penny was bent over the arm of the couch , her skirt pushed up over hips and her arms trapped in her shirt which was pulled down to her elbows. Her panties were missing. She too was breathing hard.

" I missed you so much" he said as he took a puff off his inhaler.

"Yes I noticed. You know that was my favorite pair of panties you just shredded" she said with a smirk.

"I was excited and you were wearing way too many clothes", he replied.

Penny pulled her shirt back over her shoulders, freeing her arms, and then pulled herself up. Leonard's eyes were locked on her and she could see his pupils were still dilated , his breathing erratic. He took another hit from his inhaler.

"Three hits, you must really be excited. What was that all about anyway, the last time you took me like that was at the San Diego comic-con. You shredded my Leia costume then too.." She pushed her skirt down and gathered up her shoes and the remains of her panties. "Did you really miss me that much, I was only in Las Vegas for 5 days?"

"Yes, I missed you all five days. I missed you Tuesday when you sent me the pictures of you in your new bikini, poolside. I missed you on Wednesday when you sent me that up-skirt picture of the outfit you were wearing to the presentation. Gentle reminder if you are going to take up-skirt selfies while sitting at a crowded table, make sure the women to either side of you properly covered".

Eyes open wide she said, "Please tell me Bernadette had panties on".

"O she did, but Howard was going thru my phone files when you sent it and he was quite angry that I had pictures of his wife's nethra yayeh." he snickered.

"Did he see the other pictures I sent you?" face getting red.

"What was I born yesterday. Between you and Howard I never leave anything on my phone that isn't rated G. " he replied.

"And that brings me to Thursday, when I received a selfie from you during a Physics Department staff briefing. I mean doing naked yoga on the balcony, really!"

"I am sorry Leonard I did not mean to make things 'hard' for you" she said with a barely hidden snicker.

"And that brings me to Friday. I do not know how you got into those positions or how you talked Bernadette into taking those pictures, but you almost gave me a heart attack."

"I did not 'talk' Bernadette into anything. We had a few drinks at the awards ceremony and decided to go back to my room and send pictures to the men we love," she said as if this was an everyday event.

"And then there was Saturday. I know you and Bernie were going for a SPA day. I know that you were getting waxed and manicured, but did you really need to send me that photo of you kneeling on the bed, facing away from the camera?" he asked.

Her reply was just a smirk.

"That" he said, "was when I almost drove to Vegas. And I would have if not for certain issues that was preventing me from standing up at that time".

"So I gather you really enjoyed the photos then" she said smiling.

"Yep" he replied, " and that' 'enjoyment' is why my Limbic System shredded your panties."


	11. Chapter 11

**As always I own nothing, make no money from this and bow before the genius that is Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and all of the writers, actors and crew that bring the TBBT to life. Thank you.**

Breathe

"_Penny"_

"Nurse, a little light here" the doctor demanded,"damn",

"What's wrong, whats a matter with my baby" Penny demanded. She started breathing heavier.

"She's hyperventilating", the Nurse said

"Give her 25mg of Demerol, Mrs. Hofstadter I need you to relax.."

Suddenly Penny ceased her struggles and went limp.

"Mrs. Hofstadter, Mrs. Hofstadter, she's unresponsive…'

"Her blood pressure is dropping"

"_Hey you" came his soft voice._

"Leonard" she said.

"_How you doing?"_

"I hurt Leonard".

"_Penny I need you to listen to me"_

"I want.."

"_Penny" he said in a louder voice, "listen to me"._

"Leonard, just let me sleep" she cried.

"_NO, you listen to me. You need to breathe. NOW BREATHE"._

Penny's body jerked and then she pulled in a lung full of air, startling the nurse.

"Doctor, her blood pressure is normalizing, breathing is becoming regular, ..'

"Dammit, the umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck.."

Penny began to pull the mask from her face, the nurse trying to calm her.

"I need help here, it's ok honey just breathe everything will be fine" she consoled.

"What about my baby? " she cried

"Don't worry honey the baby is fine", the nurse reassured, "Just relax …"

Penny turned her head trying to get a look when she heard a sharp slap and then the wail of a very angry Stephen.

"Is he ok, can I hold him", she begged.

The Doctor placed the baby onto the scales so they could clean him up and track his body mass. The Doctor looked over at the infant and then leaned in close to Penny's ear. "Mrs. Hofstadter your baby is healthy and he's beautiful. Sylvia's going to get him cleaned up and bring him right over to you. I need you to keep still for a couple more minutes while I check my needlework" she said giving her a wink.

"_Penny, he's beautiful honey. He has your smile and the bluest eyes I have ever seen" he said with a choke in his voice._

"All babies eyes are blue , Leonard, everyone knows that" she was getting drowsy

"_Penny stay relaxed and let Stephanie make sure you are ok", he said. _

"Make sure you have both earrings this time" mumbled Penny.

The Doctor looked at Penny in surprise.

"She is still agitated, what is she saying Sylvia", asked the Doctor.

"It didn't make much sense it sounded like she said that all babies eyes are blue, and then she said Leonard ".

"Leonard, she was telling Leonard, that all babies eyes are blue", the Doctor asked, eyes tearing.

"Doctor, are you OK. I can take care of the rest of this" the nurse offered.

The Doctor dropped her mask and gown into the hamper then walked to the baby.

"Welcome baby Hofstadter. My name is Stephanie, I was", hesitation "I am a friend of your fathers and we are going to take very good care of you"

As she stood up the Doctor saw that Penny was looking at her thru half closed eyes.

Penny said, "Thank you for saving our child Stephanie.' then Penny's eyes closed,

The Doctor smiled then leaned forward and pushed the hair out of Penny's face. "Mrs. Hofstadter try rest now. Your baby is safe."

"His name is Stephen Wyatt Hofstadter", Penny said, "and I am Penny to my friends".

"Thank you Penny, rest now."

Penny's eyes had closed again.

"Vitals" the Doctor asked.

"Her blood pressure is under control and her breathing is regular, Poor thing is exhausted" the nurse replied.

"Let her sleep", the Doctor replied, "move her into recovery and as soon as the baby has been checked out by pediatrics, get him to his mother. Sylvia, as a personal favor to me, be his guardian angel till he's with Penny".

Sylvia nodded.

"Notify me right away if there are any changes, I will let the family know everything is ok and take them over to the nicu so they can get a look at Stephan Wyatt Hofstadter", she smiled.

"Doctor, there is one thing I do not understand, how could she know your name. You were only here because her OBGYN is delivering a baby down the hall. Sedated like she was how could she realize who you were when you were gowned and masked?"

"No surprise there Sylvia I am sure Leonard told her", as she headed for the door leaving a very confused Nurse in her wake.

Doctor Stephanie Barnett walked down the hall meeting Doctor Fitzroy who she had been covering for.

"Doctor Barnett how is my patient"?

"There were some complications but Mother and Son are doing fine." answered Stephanie.

"Match for coffee?"asked Fitzroy.

"OK you first" replied Stephanie.

Looking at his clip board he announced, "Joel Leonard Wolowitz born at 8:16 PM, 8 lbs 6 ozs.

Stephanie looks at her clipboard, "Stephan Wyatt Hofstadter" then she paused, "8:16 PM, 6 lbs. 8 ozs. This is too weird".

Fitzroy smiled at Stephanie, "coffees on you, shall we go tell the families of the new arrivals?"

Stephanie followed him to the waiting room anxious to see the looks on the faces of the family as she announced the good news.


	12. Chapter 12

Apologizes the was supposed to have been chapter 11 but since it took too long to finish I have made it Charpter 12. Since the last chapter was looking into the past it will not affect the end story just the rhythm of the chapters.

Thank you for your patience.

**As always I own nothing, make no money from this and bow before the genius that is Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and all of the writers, actors and crew that bring the TBBT to life. Thank you.**

**And I have promises to keep**

"Miss Penelope the board members are waiting for you"

"Sandy, how many times do I have to tell you, my friends call me Penny. How is the crowd today?" Penny asked.

"The Board members are all either in the seats or on-line, As predicted the Bannister group has sent a group 'representing the stockholders', he said with disgust in his voice.

" Shall we go inside and see how accurate Stephens predictions are?" Penny smiled.

Sandy held the door open and then followed Penny over to her chair. After getting Penny comfortable he took his own seat to the left of Penny and Stephen.

"Gentlemen, please be seated. I…." said Penny.

"I object to the term gentlemen, we are a mixed group and should be addressed so." interrupted a Brunette woman at mid table.

Penny pulled a dollar bill out of her pocket and handed it to Stephen.

"I hope the rest of this meeting will proceed in a more business like fashion" added the Brunette.

Penny pulled another dollar bill out of her pocket and handed it to Stephen.

"You represent the stockholders and are doing a very poor job of it" the Brunette said.

Stephen then pulled a dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to Sandy.

Penny snickered and then covered her mouth.

The Brunette reddened and then said, "What exactly do you find so amusing?"

One of the suits at the end of the table then agreed and suggested " that we get to business and stop this foolishness?.

Stephen then pulled a dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to Penny. This brought a smile to the faces of most of members of the board.

The Brunette began to sputter until Penny held her hand up.

Eyes locked on the Brunette Penny announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen let me introduce our "concerned stockholders. The brunette is Michelle

Seward who is here on behalf of Titan financials, a fully owned subsidiary of the Bannister group" she paused pointing to the group at the opposite end of the table.

"She reports to Edwin Gersh", pointing to a grey haired man in a pin stripe suit, " he is here to 'protect the shareholders' on behalf of the Gersh Family which is also majority stock holders in the Bannister group." This brought a look of surprise by most of the people in the meeting with the exception of Penny's side of the table. Seeing the surprise on one of the Bannister Group's faces she continued. "The dapper young man next to Mr. Gersh is Alexander Barrister III who is also representing the Bannister Group. Xander its nice to see you again, you are the spitting image of your father 20 years ago." Alexander stood and bowed in Penny direction. "Penny it is always a pleasure to see you". This drew a hard look from Gersh.

"Oh dear, Xander you have given yourself away too soon. Mr. Gersh knows only my friends call me Penny," she smiled.

Gersh was nervous his well orchestrated plan was falling apart. First Penelope makes a full recovery just before the meeting, then the secure link to his offices suddenly was severed, and now Alexander Bannister III turns out to be a 'friend of Penny'. He scowled.

Penny smiled and continued. "I am the chairman of the board and you will not interrupt me again. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, the Gentlemen who stood when I entered the room, please be seated. Please note no ladies were standing either time I said that.

Stephen then pulled another dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to Sandy.

"Stephen stop that. it is distracting. My son and I had a bet on who was to play the roll of gnat in this meeting. A gnat is brought in to antogonize members of a meeting hoping to get them to make mistakes. I bet that the gnat wouldn't interrupt right away. I lost. Sandy bet Stephen that the gnat would go after me. He won. The rest is inconsequential. Now rather than drag this on I will give you a little background. The reactor incident that killed my husband and my friend was owned by the Gersh family. They badgered Bernadette and myself into signing a non-disclosure act in return for their not taking us to court on the ownership of the Wolowitz cascade affect. One of the requirements was that we did not sue, or divulge any information from that day. In return the Gersh's were to leave us alone. The military then sealed all information of the event because of National Security. We found out later Mr. Gersh's Uncle was the General that pushed that thru. Later when the Gersh's found out what Howards' genius was worth they tried to take control of our 'little financial group', Penny looked straight at Gersh when she said that. That broke the non-disclosure contract but still left the National security seal on the incident. That was lifted yesterday after we pointed out to the Attorney General that all the info was already on the web so it was no longer a secret." Penny smiled as Gersh realized the consequences of that event.

Gersh started to talk but Penny held up her hand. She flicked a switch on her console and a man's face appeared on monitors at both ends of the conference room. "Did I state that correctly Philipa?"

The Attorney General of the United States, Philipa DiSilva smiled." that is correct Penny".

Gersh caught the nuance and cringed again.

"Should I give him the rest of the good news Penny", he asked. Penny held her hands out telling him it was his show.

"It was brought to our attention that the supposedly secure monitors, sold as such by Bannister electronics, and widely used to conduct business and government meetings thru, were in fact being listened into by the Gersh family. We brought this to the attention of Mr. Bannister senior and was told that though his family's name is on the letter head the company is actually in the control of the Gersh family. He also confirmed that the Bannister's were unaware of the breach in security. Miss Penny pointed out to me that Xander was the head of the company in name only. The Gersh's had a majority of the voteable Bannister stock. Since we have evidence that the Gersh executives and family are responsible for spying, insider trading, and possibly treason, agents of the FBI conducted raids on several Gersh offices and homes early this morning. I predict this will lead to convictions on multiple counts. Mr Gersh you and I will be talking soon. Thank you again Penny for your assistance and for getting the new secure monitors in place. Your people do good work. " He gave a quick hand signal and the screen went dark.

"Mr. Gersh, from day one you acted as if there was some vendetta between your family and ours. You have under priced us on bids even if it cost you money, taken over companies we partnered with, you even went as far as trying to get Princeton to bar my son from attending University there. We are not enemies, there is no vendetta except in your mind. You have been bothersome for years, but we", Bernadette Wolowitz and a dozen others from her family appeared on the screens, "have had enough. Your most recent attempt at seizing control of one of our companies was the last straw."

Gersh started to speak but Penny held up her hand again. "We will have the vote you were here to demand but let me tell you what is going to happen.

In your haste to quietly buy up HWK voting stock you drained your families assets, selling off Bannister stock to the point that now Xander and my family own controlling interest in it. The money you borrowed against Gersh holdings to buy the Wolowitz Engineering stock was impressive. The money you paid for those voting shares we then used to buy controlling interest in several companies Gersh had 'partnered'. You really need to fire your staff. They were very sloppy. You do now control the Wolowitz Engineering firm. You wanted it for the patents and contracts the firm held as well as the state of the art building they are housed in. If you had even bothered to ask I would have told you the patents and contracts are held by HWK Financials , the building is leased, the equipment is leased. The personal that work there are HWK employees for the most part. You have spent 2 billion dollars buying control of a company worth nothing at all except for its reputation."

The room got deadly quiet.

Penny shook her head. "I told you 20 years ago to leave my family alone. I told you again 5 years ago that if you messed with us again I would go Nebraska on your ass. You decided since my health was in question it would be a good time to make a run at us. You. Were. Wrong. With the exception of you and those arrested by the FBI, I have let your family know that I have no intention of taking any of their holdings away from them. They are welcome to buy back as much of their stock as they can afford, but only if you have no active leadership in any of their businesses. The Bannister group is now free of the Gersh's control and any of your management team embedded there have been asked to vacate the premises. Xander anything you would like to add?"

"Gersh my father sends his greetings and wanted you to know that since you took control of our company and forced him into retirement he has been working toward this day." Turning back to Penny he said," Dad says that allying with you was the smartest thing he ever did. As the now acting CEO of the Bannister group he intends to spend his time repairing the families good name. He also wanted to thank you again for letting the Bannisters in on this," he sat down a very satisfied look on his face.

Penny smiled at him. "Now to the reason Mr. Gersh was here today, proposing a vote of no confidence so a new CEO can be chosen." she flipped a switch and all the monitors lit up. "We now have a decision to make, continue with me as CEO or a vote of no confidence and we elect a new CEO. Again I take the air out of your sails Gersh." Penny pulled a document out of her coat pocket and fed it into the scanner. "This is my official notice that effective midnight tonight I resign as CEO. It also gives the department heads from all the HWK holdings proxy to vote my primary stock shares. Will all of you place you hands on the scanners so the number of shares or proxies that you can vote are tabulated."

"The number of votes each of you controls should appear on the vid screen in front of you" Penny smiled as the was a strangled cry from Gersh. "You look shocked at the totals Mr. Gersh, didn't your staff ever explain the difference between primary and secondary voting stocks. The secondary voting stocks are one stock one vote. The primary are one stock, 1000 votes. So yes you have a controlling interest in our secondary stocks but the family holds all of the primary stock. You could have bought every secondary stock available and you would still have had only 40 percent of the voting stock. So Gersh who are you presenting for your choice of CEO?"

Gersh was silent. Sandy leaned forward in his seat and said, "that was to be me Penny. As Stephen predicated Gersh approached me with a lucrative offer to 'take' over HWK. I reported it to the SEC as our attorney's recommended. Ladies and Gentlemen, Penny has asked us to pick her replacement. This is impossible to do. After what we have just seen I recommend we vote for 'Queen' Penelope."

Stephen smiled at hearing the name he had given his mother when she was defending the family.

"Sandy while I respect the sentiment we need to plan for the future. Mother wants to spend more time with family and wants one of you to step up.

The family has decided to have the division heads choose her replacement. We will back your candidate."

Gersh finally found his voice. "You are going to let your employees choose the next CEO? Are you people daft?"

Penny smiled. "So ladies and gentlemen have you chosen your candidate?"

"We have Penny", said Diana Cody, department head of HWK Computing, "We have chosen Sandy to be our candidate. He treats his people well and still shows a decent profit;" The faces on the monitors and those at the hWK end of the table shook their heads in agreement..

Sandy shook his head no. "Penny you know me, I am not qualified, I only got a job with HWK because you remembered me from when I managed the Cheese Cake Factory."

"Sandy that only got your foot in the door. You made all of the advancements from there on your own merits. Didn't you wonder why we always moved to a new division every year? You know this company better than any other one person. As for moving you around, all of the division heads you worked for in the past endorsed you. I alway trust my people Sandy, and they choose you."

Stephen leaned forward and patted Sandy on his shoulder. "If we have no other candidates i ask you now to place your vote for either Sandy or no-confidence and we try for another candidate."

The votes tabulated quickly and it was clear that they all wanted Sandy as CEO.

Penny looked up from her control panel. "Sandy you forgot to place your votes so as acting CEO I voted them for you. Sandy I need to know the families interests are well taken care of and our employees have a good work environment. Please Sandy do this for me," Penny asked.

Looking over at Stephen Sandy had to ask "Why. We would have followed you happily, why choose me."

Stephen shook his head. "Purely self interest Sandy. I am an academic like my Father, Uncles and Aunts. None of us wanted the burden. It would have interfered with our chosen fields. So we went to the senior division heads and asked them for a candidate. They all agreed on you. The newer division heads also agreed. So here you are. Call if you need anything but none of us will interfere. Are you up for it?"

"I need to discuss this with my family first;" Sandy said shaking his head.

"They are waiting in your office Sandy" said Penny. "Tell Kim I said hello and not to leave before I get a hug."

Penny and Stephen watched him walk out of the room. "Do you think we pushed this too hard?" Stephen asked.

Penny shook her head. "It was more rushed than we planned but the arrests and changes at the Bannister group went smoother than you had predicted.

That CEO vote was sloppy. What if Sandy had turned us down?"

"No, even if he had said no initially, the predictions were that a personal request from you would have changed his mind. The only real hiccup was getting the boards of Gersh and Bannister groups to meet so we could register our stocks and proxies and force out Gersh's cronies.. Once that happened the rest fell into place. Discovering that vid's sold by Gersh were not secure was a bonus. Now that Bannister group is under friendly management we can license them to manufacture the secure vids using the existing factories and supply chains they had in place and were losing money on."

Penny smiled and took Stephens proffered arm. "Shall we go see if Kim has convinced Sandy that it is his responsibility to take that job?"

Penny reflected on the last couple of days and then sighed. Queen Penelope had done her job and now anyone who thought to mess with her family would think twice. Everything was falling into place. There might be time but then the quote from Robert Frost surfaced "The woods are lovely, dark, and deep, but I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep". Leonard would be so happy that she remembered that.

Miss Penelope took over and Penny watched as the people edged in to shake her hand. Miles to go.


	13. Chapter 13

**As always I own nothing, make no money from this and bow before the genius that is Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and all of the writers, actors and crew that bring the TBBT to life. Any copy right infringement is unintended. Thank you. **

**No matter where you go, there you are. - ****Confucius**

"Aunt Penny are you OK?" asked a small voice from her right.

Turning her head she saw a small face staring at her. Bright red hair surrounded a pale face with a pudgy nose and the most beautiful hazel eyes Penny had ever seen.

"I am fine Tessa my throats a little dry and my nose is a little cold.l" Penny replied.

Tiny hands reached thru the bed rail clutching a small juice box. "You can have the rest of my jungle juice. It's grape my favorite" she smiled proffering the drink to Penny.

"Thank you Sweety, grape's my favorite too" said Penny taking a large sip of the best drink she had ever tasted. Upon her mind clearing a little more she asked "where are Emily and Raj?"

"Raj is with Aunt Bernadette and Aunt Emily got called away to consult on a burn patient in the ER," Tessa replied, "Your nose is cold because the 'nasopharyngeal airway' pushes air to your lungs thru the nasal passage and should not be removed without the permission of the attending physician ",

"Thats quite a mouthful there, is Emily training you to be her assistant?" Penny asked with a wide smile on her face. Five minutes with Tessa and she felt invigorated.

"No silly, I am too young to be her assistant. No that is what Nurse Son-Hee told the nursing students she was training, They came in just after Aunt Emily left. She was very nice."

"Tessa, do you remember everything you hear?" Penny asked.

"Yes, Uncle Sheldon says I have an eidetic memory like he has. He told me it is both a terrible burden and a great treasure at the same time. I am to call him anytime I need to talk" Tessa responded as if just replaying the conversation.

"Your Uncle Sheldon said that. Interesting. Your a very brave little girl to stay by yourself"

"I was not alone, you were here. Beside Aunt Emily said I am to watch over Aunt Penny and if anything happens I am to press the bright blue button", Tessa held up the Nurse call button. "oh, I am to tell you as soon as you wake that your

parents are with Stephan in the NICU, Sheldon and Amy went to your apartment to get a change of clothes, and that Aunt Stephanie sent a candy striper to get Raj."

"Why do you call him Raj?" Penny asked.

Tessa leaned in almost conspiratorially, "I have to Aunt Penny, I called him Papa once and he hugged me really hard and started to cry. I did not want to hurt him so I just call him Raj now".

"Tessa, sweety, I think Raj would love for you to call him Papa. You were not hurting him, you just made him very happy".

"Oh, OK," Tessa turned her head as if accepting the new idea. Then her face beamed like only a child's could as the new thought became her reality. "Good I like calling him Papa."

Penny heard a slight sniffle from behind the privacy curtain and then Raj pulled the curtain aside pretending he had just got there.

"So how are" Raj began and then was tackled by Tessa.

"Papa, Papa, Aunt Penny is awake and I gave her my juice. Is that OK?".

Raj hugged her to his chest. "That is perfect my little ginger snap".

"Papa, your crying. Are you really happy?" she said as she wiped a tear from his face.

"Of course I am, sweety, My family just got larger. I .." his next words got strangled by the hard hug Tessa gave him. Raj looked over at Penny and mouthed the words "Thank you".

"Papa, Nurse Son-Hee is here to take us to see Stephen".

"Sorry Poppet but I am only here for Mrs. Hofstadter, your cousin Stephen has requested her presence for lunch".

Raj smiled at her and looking to Penny said, "Tessa and I or going down to see Bernadette and Joel.. Bernadette said she will stop by after you have your visit with Stephen, say goodbye to your…"

"Aunt Penny"

Penny opened her eyes, slightly disoriented. Turning toward the voice she found herself staring into the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen "Poppet?"

"You have called me that in years. I am sorry to wake you Aunt Penny but the pilot says we will be touching down at Port Moresby field in 10 minutes. Aunt Bernadette is waiting for us in the VIP lounge. She asked me to warn you that it's

crawling with newsies so put on your 'Miss Penelope' face. A quiet visit is out of the question."

Tessa looked over at her Aunt as she quickly applied makeup from a small case she aways carried. In a matter of minutes her tired disheveled Aunt had been replaced by Miss Penelope.

Turning toward her Penny smiled, " Come on Poppet we mustn't disappoint".

Tessa pulled on her coat and shouldered her medical bag. Traveling with Aunt Penny was many things, but boring was not one of them.

Miss Penelope stood by the door and looked back with a cheshire grin. Pointing out the door Penny said "Alonzi" and another adventure began.


	14. Chapter 14

**As always I own nothing, make no money from this and bow before the genius that is Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and all of the writers, actors and crew that bring the TBBT to life. Any copy right infringement is unintended. Thank you. **

**If you don't no where your going, any road will take you there - Lewis Carroll**

Penny rested in the comfortable confines of her beach chair. The gulls and the waves were being drowned out by someones alarm. The heat from the surrounding sand felt good on her skin. Her eyes hurt.

"Penny"

The sound of her name brought her eyes in focus and she saw Leonard walking up the beach after taking his swim. She shook her head, something was wrong. She loved to look at him, he had a summer tan and his hair was glistening with water drops. He walked toward her, self assured and happy.

Gone was the old Leonard, always apologizing, always wait always, always, always what. No no next he waved at her, the smile on his face was concerned.

"Penny"

She looked at him but he seemed further away. God she loved that man. She resented him for leaving her, he had kept them apart and that was not. right , not right. Her stomach was queasy. I think.. ..ver keep them apart again.

"Penny"

Their honeymoon was almost over. She would miss, miss, miss what? No she was anxious to return to Pasadena. It was home and her friends, her family was there, but they weren't. Leonard was dead, Howard was dead, where was Stephen? Her head was spinning. She knew that she was alone again.

"Penny"

Leonard dropped to his knees and leaned in his beard and hair wild, wait thats not right he. His lips were, were, what? Briefly their tongues dueled, each trying to control the kiss.

"Penny"

Leonard pulled her to him, his breath warm as he nuzzled her ear. She was incredibly aroused just by his touch. Leaning into him she, no this is not right this was.. a wave of nausea hit her and she began to black out. Leonard I..

"Penny"

A loud noise startled Penny so she sat upright. Her eyes came into focus and she found herself sitting near the fire place, her mother staring at her, a worried look on her face. Looking down at her was Amy, a concerned look on her face. Wait, no, wrong. Amy wasn't there. The nausea was getting worse, her head was spinning, the baby was kicking. Baby, no, Leonard help me. Then nothing. No light, no sound, no feeling, just thought. I must have had a stroke. No there is nothing . I must be dead. The light. Bright blinding light. Screamed from the pain it caused and then screamed again just to hear anything. Then she heard the voice.

"Penelope, can you hear me?"

"Sheldon, the light its hurting me."

The light got dimmer and Sheldon image began to clear.

"Penny, how do you feel?" asked teary eyed Sheldon.

"Everything hurts, what happened to me? Is the family ok?" she slurred, each question asked escalating her anxiety.

"Penny, everyone is fine", he replied a slight twitch in his cheek as he answered," the Doctor is here your going to be fine", again his cheek twitched. "The family is all here just calm down and let the Doctor take care of you. Everything is going to be fine" again his check twitched. "Stephen is almost …

Then nothing.

Penny turned her head. The room she was in was just comfortable, calm and serene. She could not describe it any other way.

"Hey you."

"Leonard!" she exclaimed.

"Of course, are you ready to leave this thread?" Leonard asked.

"I need to go back the family needs me, something is wrong. Sheldon was twitching everytime he made a statement." she replied.

"Penny, there will always be another crisis, another problem, another disaster that only you can avert. It will never end. Do you want this?" Leonard asked softly.

"No, I want us to be together again. I don't like living without you" she choked out.

"Then don't."

"Do you mean I should just die and we can be together at last?" she whispered.

"Oh God no", he replied quickly, "if you want us to be together then we can just leave. We pick a thread and start over there. If we don't like that one we move on. We can go anywhere, anywhen and start fresh."

"Do you mean we could have been together all this time and you did not tell me?" she said angrily.

"No, wait. You needed to get certain things done for you. You needed to complete these tasks and tell your story. There is no need to stay with it.

You can leave and start a new life, with a different past, different friends, anything you want." He replied hastily. "All you have to do is decide."

"Can I go back and stop you and Howard from being killed that day?" she asked hopefully.

"No, that thread is complete. It has a beginning a middle and soon an end," seeing the hurt in her eyes he quickly added, " but it is not the only thread. There are millions. Here let me show you."

In front of her popped up a large display. Leonard touched the corners of a folder and drew his fingers apart, enlarging the folder till Penny could see thousands of subfolders. He tapped one and it opened.

"Each has its own events, sometimes exactly like you will remember, other times radically different. In some you and I are lovers, in others its you and Sheldon", seeing the look on her face he continues quickly, "keep in mind Penny these are not the lives you lived here. Events are changed, decisions made and suddenly these other lives are quite believable", he paused, "Here for instance. In this one I am working for Professor Hawking in Jamaica and you are a movie star on vacation. We meet and fall in love", he sees her smile and continues, "in this one you and I meet when we are 12 years old. In yet another you and I were going to high school together. In this one your a body guard for the worlds smartest detective, Sheldon Cooper. " he paused for effect. "Penny all you need to do is pick one and we can live that life".

"What about Stephen, Sheldon and all of our other friends I leave behind?" she asked.

"They just keep going on. Only you will notice the change. If you decide we need to stay together then you just pick a thread that has us together. Change your mind and we try a different one. Decide your tired of me and you can pick a thread were we never met," he looked sad when he delivered that last part.

"So there are no limits on these threads. Sheldon made a comment once that according to the math in one of the worlds he was a clown made of candy. I just thought he was being Sheldon, I had no idea he really meant that," she paused, "so what are all these folders and why are some of them marked/"

"This is just a graphical interface that my mind uses to find the threads. Everyone seems to have a different method. Basically the ones with stars on them are ones I have visited. The ones in blue are threads were we are a couple. The ones in green , just friends. etc. The number of stars are just a reminder of how much I enjoyed that life at the time."

"and this one here in blue and with 10 starts?" she smirked.

"It is one of the ones were we live across the hall from each other on Los Robles avenue. You and I meet prior to your moving in and strike up a very passionate love affair. It was very intense" he said looking away.

"hmm that sounds like it has potential. Why are you blushing?'

"Lets just say I exceed my wildest dreams sexually and for once in our 'lives' I actually had the upper hand in the bedroom' he blushed again.

She looked him over, and realized with all the lives they could live together she still wanted her Leonard. Shy about his desires but determined to make her the centre of his universe. It was selfish but as she perused more of the folders she found it was also the ones he seemed to have given the higher ratings.

"What about this one?" she asked as she pointed to another folder.

He cleared his throat', "uh, uhm, you kind of share me with Alex" he said sheepishly.

"i, allow Alex, to sleep with you?. Me!" she said tartly.

"Actually you allow her to join us in bed", he said looking down at his feet.

"Hmm interesting. So in some of these I'm bat crap crazy then."

"No Penny it wasn't like that at all. You were just generous and liked to explore your options. I just did what ever your told me" he said defensively.

She chuckled. "I am sure you didn't mind."

"Hey I'm your boyfriend. Not your gay boyfriend. You offered, I jumped at it. I'm a guy, its what we do" he smiled back at her. "Since as far as you are concerned we have been apart for over 30 years, how about we try the thread where you are a movie star. The scenery is beautiful, its a little angsty but we end up together in the end".

Penny grabbed hold of his arm and gave him a big kiss. "Sounds like a life. What do we need to do?"

Leonard looked to file and opened it. A large document was revealed. Grabbing hold of her hand he pulled it toward the screen.

Leonard helped the Captain tie off the boat and store the scuba gear. He barely recognized himself as his image was reflected in the window. Hair curly and lightened by the sun and salt water, his muscles toned from all the swimming. His skin had tanned and most of all the worry lines under his eyes were gone. He looked relaxed. It was a beautiful day so he headed back to the bungalow. As he was walking down the beach he saw several women unloading baggage into the large bungalow near his place. A beautiful blonde stood on the porch admiring the view. His heart skipped a beat but his brain kicked in. Be realistic Hofstadter those women are way out of your league, just keep your mind on your work. He smiled again and headed home to wash off the sea salt and get ready for dinner. This really was a tropical paradise and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Penny and the girls had finished stowing their luggage into their respective bedrooms. Smiling she stepped out onto the veranda. Jamaica. Time to decompress. Forget her ex-boyfriend, forget the paparazzi, and forget about the studio and its demands on her time. The girls and her had two weeks and they were going to make the most of them. She watched one of the locals lazily walking down the beach. Her eyes drawn to his toned body and curly hair. He was smaller than the men she was usually attracted to, but there was something about him. He had potential. She watched him as he disappeared down the beach and then smiled again. This really was a tropical paradise and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.


	15. Chapter 15

**As always I own nothing, make no money from this and bow before the genius that is Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and all of the writers, actors and crew that bring the TBBT to life. Any copy right infringement is unintended. Thank you. **

**For those of you who found the last chapter to be a good end of this thread please stop here.**

**The following is the end of the thread and is written solely so Sheldon can have closure in the style of the fairy tales he no longer believed in. Thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed it. JheremyC.**

Requiem

Alex led Stephen by the hand to the prone body of his mother.

He had heard it said that the dead looked like they were sleeping. Penny did not. She looked satisfied.

"Stephen, she's gone there was nothing Tessa could do".

"It was quick Stephen" the crying Tessa consoled, "the aneurism ruptured and she passed quickly. There was no pain."

Stephen knew that was not true but that little white lie was to make the family feel better so he let it go.

He knelt by Penny's body, straightening out her clothes and pushing a wayward lock of her hair behind her ear.

He felt rather than saw his Aunt Amy and Uncle Sheldon standing behind him.

Amy squeezed his shoulder. "I am so sorry Stephen, we were so sure she had more time."

He embraced his mother, pulling her to his chest and began speaking.

"Mother I watched you deteriorate over these last couple of years till you were barely a ghost of the woman we all loved. I held you here with pleas for one more day, for that I am truly sorry, love should not be selfish.

I want to thank you for this week. For coming back to us for one last visit. Miss Penelope's last encore and Queen Penelope's last battle. I apologize for my response to your illness, my resentment of your imminent death. For thinking you were choosing Dad over us. Go to him now. Tell my father I love him. Tell Grampa Wyatt and Nana Meryl that we miss them. Hug MeeMaw and Mary for us." He then laid her gently on to her bed.

Standing he finished, "Do not worry, the family will go on. You have done enough. You will be missed. Safe travels."

In a daze Stephen said "I will notify the rest of the family and arrange her funeral. Mom wanted something low key and

private. You know she did not like a fuss."

Sheldon shook his head and looked past Stephen. "No Stephen", Sheldon said his eyes bright with passion and in a

voice that carried thru the house he declared "Queen Penelope is dead. The family will clean her body and dress her

in her finest clothes. Miss Penelope will lie in state in a magnificent glass coffin at the centre of the great hall.

Four of her closest friends will sit vigil at all times so that she is never alone.

In deference to all those that loved her, we will allow mourners to pay their respects for five days.

On the sixth day the coffin will be loaded into a carriage drawn by six white horses. She will be taken to the

crematorium were after a short funeral she will be cremated and her ashes will be mixed with those of her beloved

Leonard so that they will never be apart again.

On the seventh day you will scatter those ashes in the ocean near the beach house that they honeymooned at."

Sheldon paused, his eyes shone with intensity. " A final bow for Miss Penelope

and a procession fit for Queen Penelope and her one true love. A funeral fit for the Hero and his Lady.

It will be glorious. "

All of those gathered stared at the normally taciturn physicist, but in their hearts they knew no other service would be

sufficient. Nothing else would do for Miss Penelope. It is what her fans, friends and family needed for closure.

Her funeral needed to herald the life of a legend and the death of a great lady. It would be glorious.


End file.
